A navigation tree may include multiple entries or nodes organized in a hierarchical structure. For example, the navigation tree may include a first hierarchical level that is referred to as a root level of the navigation tree and a second hierarchical level including entries or nodes may be organized beneath the root level. A user may navigate through the hierarchical structure of the navigation tree to find a particular entry or node by clicking on various entries or nodes in the navigation tree.